moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edol
A leafy enigma. She has appeared at the side of Xerxces Lesin Merrithoe, nearly legendary warrior. As if from nowhere this druidic sapling has branched out to become a stalwart ally of Vond Satterly and the majority of Xerxces' companions. = Place in Society = From her own mouth...er bark, Edol has claimed to be one of Cenarius' followers and has proven time and time again that in the least, she has a strong control over the forces of Nature. She has become attached to the hip of the young Katen Valorfist, following her across every imaginable land. Her practices of talking to a majority of plants and rocks has lead her to have few humanoid companions but a bizzare sense of infallible direction! Prodded by Xerxces, she has taken up the arts of leatherworking and skinning. Her reasons were to help 'Balance' the slaughter of tons of animals; his was purely motivated by money and a sickening obsessions for Dark Iron. = History = She made her first largly known appearance during a brutal skirmish in the Warsong Gultch, where she took the flag of the Sentinels and ran off into the woods. Her actions somehow helped form a tentative truce for the afternoon of that day. Although Edol has claimed that she was born to an unknown mother, no person she's met has had any insight into the situation. She has been taken under Xerxces' wing, but has developed an affectionate attraction for the Crusader Vond Satterly. = Personality = Simply put she is as wishy washy as the weather. Overall she is easily distracted and seems to have no ideas of how to act in a socially acceptable manner. This leads to many issues when following Vond around, his friends not really understanding her mannerisms. When dealing with Edol it is best to assume that she takes everything literally and is honest to a fault. Although her lack of common sense leads most to believe that she is indeed mentally handicapped...Her friends can tell you that under the barky exterior, a strange and often deep sense of wisdom can be found. = Edol buys Vond a Present = The gnome stood on his chair behind the cluttered counter-top, his eyes bulging to a point of bursting from his head. With trembling fists he shouted at the tall figure before him, his scraggled hair obscuring his vision as it tumbled from under his pointed felt cap. Gelsnic Wobblespring was as livid as a person could get. His shop was in shambles, his beard was still smoldering, his pet mechano-toad lay demolished in pieces scattered about the room. His small frame shook as he bellowed, each deep breath growing more and more ragged. For all the noise and commotion the poor fellow could muster, he might as well have been yelling at a rock. The elf that had started all this didn't seem to even register that he was there, a small picto-box which she clutched tightly was seemingly the object of all her attention. Growing winded and wise to the fact that he was wasting his effort, Gelsnic slumped back into his chair. Honestly it had technically been his fault that things had ended this way. But honestly! Who had never heard of a picto-box? He ran over the events in his mind, recalling his efforts to sell -anything- to the lanky woman; his only customer in weeks. He had had no clue that the simple action of pressing a button would result in the utter demolition of his entire life's work. It had been a flurry of roars, click, explosions and brilliant blasts of moonfire. All this spurred by the flick of a flash bulb. The elf who had been so enamored by the picto-box during the shop owner's tirade suddenly jerked her round face in his direction. Her cropped splash of emerald hair moved to hang just over her eyes. She pulled it back and held the contraption out in front of him. A toothy grin accompanied the excited look in her silver hued eyes. "I'll take it!" she exclaimed, nodding furiously. "Master Satterly will find it to be a great birthday present!" With vigor, she waggled the box dangerously close to Gelsnic's blunted nose. The poor shop keeper watched her in dismay, tell tale signs of his lapse into depression contorting his usually cheerful features. He swallowed hard as he shook his head at the harbringer of destruction. "Y-you, couldn't possibly a-afford that...AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he finally managed to sputter. "Everything! My life! RUINED!" Gelsnic let his feelings overwhelm him, erupting into a veritable wellspring of tears. The elf's reflection quickly reflected his own, "Oh that's no good at all! Are you certain I can't afford it?" The gnome only replied with a baleful moan. With a sigh, she withdrew the pint sized machinery back to her bosom. "But it's the perfect present..." Her brow furrowing in arduous thought. With a heft of the leather backpack draped over her shoulders, she produced a wonderfully intricate satchel of the richest crimson runecloth the gnome had ever set eyes on. The bag's embroidered hem was just nearly closed, it's overstuffed bulk filled with glinting shapes of gold pieces. A round face once again intruded the gnomes personal space, toothy grin and all. "How about this much? Any price is worth Master Satterly's day of seeding!" Now, Gelsnic was truly distraught over his shops destruction at the hands of this obviously touched druid, but no soul on Azeroth would have been able to tell at that particular moment. He practically spun his chair away twice as he scurried onto the wrecked counter. His eyes were filled with wonder and his jaw simply hung slack. The druid squinted at him as she waited for a response, fidgeting slightly. Gelsnic opened the tethered top of the giant coin purse and began a cursory count. There had to be at least enough gold to buy the shop three times over. "Sorry miss, I never did catch your name..." "Edol!" the elf chirped, striking a slight pose. "Edol...right." Gelsnic nodded."Look Edol, I'm going to do you a favor. You can have that picto-box and free phototronic distillation for the rest of your life, as long as you leave this amount here." He beamed at her, all traces of animocity gone. Edol jumped up, letting loose a cheer that sent the gnome scrambling for cover. "Thank you! So much! I will tell everyone I meet that they shall shop here, I assure you!" Gelsnic's muffled voice came from somplace under the piles of wreckage, "That's uh, fantastic. But now that we've made the exchange I'm regrettably going to need you to vacate the premises." Edol carefully tucked the picto-box into her backpack and slung it back over her shoulders. "Oh is there a one purchase per day rule?" The gnome peered from his hiding spot, clearly befuddled. "What kind of er, question is- no, no we're just erm, closing for the day! Now please scoot along your way!" She nodded once and bowed before him. "Thank you very much sir!" With a giggle a flourish the girl was gone. Gelsnic glanced at the door from over his pile of debris and rubbed the bristly remnants of his beard. Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid Category:Night Elf